coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Connor
Liam Connor was a member of the Connor family and the middle of three children to Irish born parents Barry and Helen Connor. He was the husband of Maria Connor, who also had an affair with his love Carla Connor (Paul's wife) and later met his end when her partner Tony Gordon had him killed by Jimmy Dockerson in October 2008 during Tony's stag night. He was played by Rob James-Collier. Biography Backstory 2006-2008 Aftermath of death On the night of his death, Maria revealed that she was pregnant. She had planned to tell Liam, only to find that he was killed. He was buried a couple of weeks later. His death hit both Maria and Carla hard, which even led to the latter delaying her wedding to Tony. This frustrated Tony, who felt that Liam was still ruining things for him beyond the grave. However, the wedding was eventually back on when Carla returned from a break. In December 2008, on the day Tony and Carla got married, Maria discovered Liam's affair with Carla through the mobile phone footage, which angered her. When she found out Tony had knowledge of it, she (rightfully) believed he had Tony killed. Despite the accusations thrown at him, Tony put in a caring facade the public, stating that it was just delusions as she was grieving. After an unsuccessful attempt to have Tony arrested, Maria ran him over in January 2009, and ended up crashing herself. Tony decided not to press charges against her for the incident. Maria eventually dropped her accusations, when it found out a "murder" victim of Tony's, Jed Stone, was still alive. Maria began to believe that her accusations towards Tony was just down to grief. After Carla left Tony, Maria and Tony started becoming friends. In July 2009, Tony delivered Liam and Maria's baby boy, who she called Liam. Tony and Maria entered into a relationship, and in October 2009 (the first anniversary of Liam's death), he proposed to her, and she accepted. The truth came out the following month when Tony handed himself into the police, after trying to kill Roy Cropper (who found out about Tony being a killer). The man who ran over Liam, Jimmy Dockerson, was also arrested when Tony gave his name forward. In June 2010 Tony himself perished when he set fire to the factory, ending everything once and for all. Liam was indirectly referenced to in January 2018 when Maria made a comment about her partners dying, which came about when her ex-boyfriend Luke Britton was murdered that month. Background information *In February 2008 it was announced that Rob James-Collier quit the role citing typecasting fears and would bow out later in the year. A murder storyline was later revealed which had Carla Connor, Maria Connor and Tony Gordon as suspects to his death. *Liam was killed off in a storyline dubbed "Murder Week" which consisted of episodes airing from the 13th to 17th of October 2008, but taking place during the course of one day during Tony Gordon's stag night. Three alternative endings were shot to keep viewers guessing, which involved Liam being pushed from a balcony by Tony, being shot by Tony during a paintball game or being ran over during a night out. The third death was used. *Liam's death within the show took place on the 17th October 2008 (just like the aired episode), which was later supported by his gravestone and when Maria went through his phone and saw texts from Carla confirming the date. But in October 2009 this was changed to the 16th October 2009 instead, which was to more likely fit with the Friday episode airing on that date. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2006. Category:Characters last seen in 2008. Category:2008 deaths. Category:Connors. Category:2008 Marriages Category:Deceased characters Category:1974 Births Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent.